NoDQ CAW Season 7
The seventh season of NoDQ CAW ran from May 23, 2005 through June 10, 2005. It ended with the Mega Event Fully Charged. The seventh season of NoDQ CAW was also the last season for about a year. Aaron Rift said that season seven was the last season but NoDQ CAW returned in June of 2006. The Joker and Leatherface had been teammates ever since The Unholy Trio was formed. They even were the NoDQ Tag Team Champions. But then they lost the titles and were embarrassed when they lost to Zatoichi. The Joker took his frustration out on Leatherface and attacked him. The Joker wasn't finished because then he turned out the lights when Leatherface was going to become the International Champion. The Joker then got a victory over Leatherface in a tag team match. These two men were now enemies and a Street Fight between the two was set up for Fully Charged. Chef shocked the CAW Community when he defeated Ganondorf for the NoDQ International Championship. At Going the Distance, Jason Voorhees showed a mean streak when he attacked Chef after a match. Jason faced Freddy Krueger and Spider-Man for the #1 contendership for the International Championship but the match wound up as a draw. Chef said he felt that all three men were worthy of a title match and challenged them all. And since the International Championship was first decided in a Ladder Match, the match between the three at Fully Charged was made a Ladder Match. Las Vegas Link and Ganondorf formed a Dark Alliance when they teamed up to defeat The Mario Brothers and become the NoDQ Tag Team Champions. Link hated The Marios since they betrayed him and left the nWo. The Marios were still upset about losing the tag team titles and screwed Link out of the NoDQ CAW Championship. The two teams hated each other and a match was made for the tag team titles at Fully Charged. To make the match even more brutal, it was made into a Hell in a Cell. Mr. Clean snapped at Going the Distance and attacked Superman after their match. However, the SNJ Champion, The Babe, came out and took out Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean was furious and demanded a match with The Babe. NoDQ CAW and SNJ were in negotiations for the match but it all fell through when Mr. Clean demanded that the SNJ title to be put on the line. But then, Wade convinced The Babe to agree to the match and it was finalized. Mr. Clean then challenged any SNJ Legend to a match. James Bond answered the call. Bond was undefeated in NoDQ CAW but Mr. Clean ended that streak when he hit Bond with The Babe's finishing move. The two icons would face each other at Fully Charged. Superman became a three-time NoDQ CAW Champion at Going the Distance. He also came back in a new gray costume. Superman proceeded to defend the title left and right until Zatoichi stepped up. Zatoichi was undefeated in CAW and Freddy Krueger saw this. Freddy challenged Zatoichi and the two battled in a #1 Contender's Match. Zatoichi managed to defeat Freddy and get a title shot against Superman. The huge match between the two was set up for Fully Charged. Season 7 Results Category:NoDQ Category:2005